Billina
Ozma of Oz (1907) Ozma of Oz (1907) Billina is a fat hen with soft yellow feathers. She is a very spunky and talkative animal with a sharp, distinct husky voice that holds a strong country accent. Billina is introduced in L. Frank Baum's third Oz book titled Ozma of Oz, published in 1907. She was originally from the Gale farm in Kansas but made a trip to the magical Land of Oz and now resides there permanently in the land's Imperial Capital aka the Emerald City. *The character of Billina most notably had a starring role in Walt Disney's 1985 cult classic film "Return to Oz ''" Billina in Return to Oz (1985) Return to Oz (1985) Billina in Return to Oz (1985) Return to Oz (1985) Description Billina is one of Dorothy Gale's loyal pets from the Kansas farm besides Toto, her little black dog. Once out of Kansas and in the realm where Oz can be found, Billina was able to talk actual words instead of just clucking and cackling. While speaking, Dorothy noticed that Billina had natural sass and attitude. She spoke her mind and at times came off rather cynical, but humorously cynical. Billina believes in old fashion values yet isn't scared of anything bigger than herself and she is never too hesitant to tell it like it is. Overall, Billina has a sharp tongue and mostly has a rather witty personality and is at times a complete wise-cracker, even when in dangerous situations. She is a very brave, practical and loving hen who is a real humble friend to all those who know her, rather it be in Kansas or Oz. Billina takes pride in laying a fresh egg every morning, after which she enjoys a morning cackle. She never cares to hatch them unless she has a nice nest with a baker's dozen of them. Her hen house is in the gardens behind Emerald City's Royal Palace of Oz. It has a porch, and she keeps the house as neat as a pin. All the chairs inside are silver roosting poles. Her children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren all live in the yards nearby, and she is acknowledged as Queen and Governor of all the chickens in Oz. History Billina was originally named Bill because as a chick no one could tell whether she was going to be a hen or a rooster. She was raised on the farm in Kansas where the Gales resided. The story starts out in a voyage to Australia. Uncle Henry and Dorothy Gale are visiting relatives overseas while Aunt Em and Toto stayed behind to keep an eye on the farm. Bill was traveling in a chicken coop on the same ship with Henry and Dorothy. But when a terrible storm came with rain and lighting, she was blown overboard and cast into the ocean. Though all the other chickens drowned, she survived along with Dorothy who also was blown overboard. Luckily, they found refuge in an old wooden chicken coop that was floating nearby. Billina and Dorothy where carried away by the strong waves until they washed up upon the shores of the magical Land of Ev, (a enchanted country neighboring Oz). Billina found herself able to talk which let Dorothy conclude that the two were in a magic country. And after seeing Billina had a feminine voice, Dorothy then changed her name to a feminine form by adding "eena" to the end. Billina and Dorothy visited Evna, the capital of Ev, where they met the bad-mannered Wheelers and Tik-Tok the mechanical copper man. After being rescued from the captivity of the spoiled and vain Princess Langwidere, they then joined Princess Ozma's party from the Land of Oz who were traveling to the Nome Kingdom to rescue the Royal Family of Ev. The Nome King deceived the rescue party, but Billina was able to solve the answer to his little trick game. Billina became everyone's hero thanks to her overhearing his discussion with the trusty Kaliko, his Chief Steward. She also provided the eggs which the Scarecrow used to defeat the Nomes, eggs being poison to Nomes. After that adventure Billina settled in the Emerald City where she wears a beautiful pearl necklace with diamonds she received from King Evardo of Ev. ''(Ozma of Oz) Later Billina hatched many chicks (their father unknown). She named all of them Dorothy after her young friend and had gold lockets engraved with the letter "D" for each of them. (The Road to Oz) When some of the chicks turned out to be "horrid roosters" she renamed them Daniel. (The Emerald City of Oz) Book appearances *''Ozma of Oz'' (first appearance) *''Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz'' *''The Road to Oz'' *''The Royal Book of Oz'' *''The Emerald City of Oz'' *''The Patchwork Girl of Oz'' (mentioned) *''The Magic of Oz'' *''Merry Go Round in Oz'' Film appearances Billina was most notably brought to life in Disney's 1985 Cult Classic film Return to Oz. She was a state of the art electronic puppet that was made from the Jim Henson puppet company. *''Return to Oz'' (1985) *''Dorothy Meets Ozma of Oz'' (1987) Trivia *One of L. Frank Baum's earliest books described raising Hamburg chickens, and he drew on that expertise in depicting Billina. *Billina make a cameo appearance in Michael Buckley's Sisters Grimm novel Once Upon a Crime; though she has no lines, she is referred to by name. Gallery IMG_20150113_172935.jpg|Billina in Return to Oz. Billina saves the queen by_hwilki65-d63v8ln.jpg|Billina and Princess Langwidere. 225px-Oz Billina byKoehne-1.jpg|Billina on a chicken coop. IMG_20141113_005941.jpg|Billina and Tik-Tok IMG 20140705_090558.jpg|Billina with Dorothy and Scarecrow in the Land of Oz. IMG_20141113_010010.jpg|Princess Langwidere and Billina. IMG_20150128_193704.jpg|Return to Oz IMG_20150128_193515.jpg|Return to Oz Billina and Dorothy.jpg|Dorothy scolds Billina for fighting with the other chickens. IMG 20140620 064212.jpg|Billina and the Nome King. Category:Oz Book Characters Category:Oz Movie Characters Category:American visitors to Oz Category:Birds Category:Protagonists